Camp Legends: Chaos
by bonnibelbubblegum
Summary: "We didn't ask for this job. Being royal babysitter for a bunch of rowdy Legendaries- oh, snap, Josef! Get Zapdos- quick, he's after the eggs- OH, YOU LITTLE CANNIBAL! - But it's not like it could be worse. ...Right?" OCfic, still accepting minor OCs. AU.
1. Before We Begin

~Camp Legends: Chaos~

**HUGE NOTICE. [April 22, 2012]**

**HOLY FRIGGING MILTANK. GUYS, I AM SO SORRY. I was just checking through all of the OC forms when I realized that I screwed up some of the spots. This is driving me insane. Please, please, please, if I gave your OC a Guardian spot that you DIDN'T WANT, please tell me because I know that I did this for a few. I tried to give you guys one as similar as possible to what you asked for, but I honestly can't- ARGH.**

**I know that I've done this for slayerboy929's Jaden Namikaze - he asked for the Articuno spot, but I gave him the Entei because I already had things planned for I didn't kill the queen's Arty Cooper. [Also because Entei just seemed to fit him better at the time. I still think this, but I feel so guilty now.]  
**

**Some of you have made changes in your OCs since the spot you originally wanted was taken, like with Twilight Realm Star Protector's [who I'm pretty sure has changed her penname ten times since she's submitted] Lucifer Powers, and I really appreciate that, so if you guys aren't satisfied for some reason or another please contact me. I'm trying as much as possible to respond to my PMs from this point, but if you can't get me here you can always ask on my tumblr. [Link on my profile.]**

**~Glacie  
**

* * *

Name: First, and last. Middle optional.  
Nicknames:

Birthday: Month and Date only.  
Age: 10-18 [10-15 if a camper]  
Hometown: Accepting all regions, aka Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Almia, Fiore, Oblivia, the Sevii Islands, etc. Provide a brief description if from a made up region.

Role: Camper, villan, outsider, etc?

Personality/History: Paragraphs, please.

Appearance- Height, skintone, birthmarks, size, etc. [No PokeMorphs. Just. No. If you want PokeMorphs, go to Starran's No Substitute. Trust me.]  
Hair and Eyes: Length, style, colour, etc.

~Everyday: How is it worn?  
~Sleeping: [Campers only]  
~Swimming [Campers only]  
_Please, if you don't need it, delete the swimming/sleeping part. It makes things so much easier for me._

~Accessories: If any.

Clothing:  
~Everyday:  
~Sleeping: [Campers only]  
~Swimming: Suit, towels, sunscreen/no sunscreen, sunglasses/no sunglasses, shoes, etc. [Campers only]

Pokemon on hand: Limit of one Eeveelution, and only avaliable if thirteen and up. No Legends, and Shinies are fourteen plus, and limit of one. [And no Shiny Eeveelutions. Just, _no_.] Maximum is six, three and under if thirteen down.

Family: If your family is dead, put adopted parents, or a little info about how you lived without them. Don't go emo on me, or anything. Not that I have anything against... emo... people, cuz, I mean, fictional emo boys are cute- (NICO DI ANGELO!~) but _really_.  
Crush: Not needed if you don't want to. If N/A, just give an outlook on love, and what kind of people your OC would be most likely to fall for. They probably won't get together unless ages 13+.  
Battle Cry: If none, put N/A

* * *

Name: Christmas Ily Moon [She loathes her first name, saying it sticks out like a sore thumb. She often wishes she could have been named Noelle instead.)  
Nicknames: Chrisie, Crys  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: December 25th  
Age: 12  
Hometown: Faron City, Farona Province, Mikyo (_More commonly called 'Faron.' A quiet and serene town nestled deep within a crater in the mountains of the Mikyo region, surrounded by the never ending Faron Forest and mountain walls. The local shrine is dedicated to Shaymin_, _whose Gracidea flowers adorned the __hills and are often worn in the hair of the young girls. It's very rare for bad weather to overcome this enclosed city, (although the nights are known for being rather chilly,) so many of the ruins on the edge between the city and forest are still recognizable. Faron City also happens to be only accessible by flying above the mountain range, or going through the cave at the southern part of town and going onto Route 17 (a whole day by walking or half by biking,) to Avalon Town. It's rumoured that the Queen of the Dream Realm, Forestiana, was born here, as well as her guardian Faron, who the city was named for._)  
Guardian: Shaymin and Suicune. Shaymin was her original charge, but something happened to the original Suicune guardian, which cause Chrisie to be forced to take over both. Shaymin was actually caught by Chrisie prior to this summer at Camp Legends. Shaymin has a very girly attitude, very sweet to most but has her moments of vanity. Suicune was received into Chrisie's team shortly after camp started, but it is unknown what happened to the true guardian of Suicune, Nerina Aoide. Suicune rarely speaks to Chrisie, and appears to be grudgingly obeying her orders just for the sake of finding her true gurardian, although she develops a strong bond with her over time. Both can communicate via telepathy.

Personality/History: Chrisie is the leader. Despite the fact that Chrisie grew up mostly around her father, brothers and male cousins, this girl has still managed to keep her childish and girly demeanor. She's slightly shorter than most of her friends, a fact that she often complains about. While she is short, she makes up for her lack of size by her ability for battling, both physical and with Pokemon. She often manages to rope her male friends into mock fighting, and enjoys rubbing it in their face that they were beaten by a girl. Although she acts like nothing could bring her down, Chrisie has a massive fear of heights, becoming dizzy at the mere thought of them. Whenever her acrophobia overcomes her, another side of Chrisie appears where she has a moment of hysteria and mumbles ramble things under her breath, her eyes pale and unfocused. Her friends say that this it's weird seeing her like that, and prefer not to mention it after they've calmed her down. (She'd never forgive them, anyways.) Despite her fierce and determined attitude, deep down Chrisie will always be that insecure and shy wallflower from when she was a child, keeping her opinions to herself and wishing she never had to put her Pokemon in a battle.

Appearance-  
Hair and Eyes: Chrisie's hair is raven black, and falls in light french curls to three inches past her shoulder. Her eyes are a startling icy blue, which seem to make her have a slightly inhuman look. Her skin is very lightly tanned, and her right eye is slightly covered by side bangs.  
~Everyday: Loose, two Gracidea flowers with a blue and white ribbon on either side of her head. If the weather is particulary warm, she'll french braid it over her left shoulder with blue ribbons and add a small flower at the end, and if she's in a battle or participating in sports, she'll pull it up in a high ponytail and pin her bangs back with two sky blue hairpins crossed over each other in a X.  
~Sleeping: A loose, messy braid.  
~Swimming: A high ponytail.  
Accessories: Tons of jelly bracelets on her left wrist. Music note earrings, and a white-gold necklace with a large diamond snowflake.

Clothing:  
~Everyday: A white tank-top with pink straps and a ruffle on the collar. On top of her pleated denim skirt, she wears two belts (similar to Zelda's in Skyward Sword.) One belt is brown edged in blue and gold, the other consists of gold circles. The brown belt has clips for her PokeBalls. Also wears pink Converse which she has doodled on with a Sharpie, and occasionally carries around a lavender messenger bag.  
~Sleeping: Navy blue silk pyjama pants with a music note pattern, and a light green t-shirt for the Faron City Strikers. ("Represent!") If she leaves her bed at night, she'll wear black mid-calf sheerling boots and a navy blue fleece robe. She also has a light green sleeping bag with a lavender and pink flower design.  
~Swimming: Two piece swimsuit, the top a standard light green bikini top with a pink Gracidea design and ruffles at the top, the bottom a matching ruffled skirt. She uses sunscreen, lavender sunglasses, dark pink flip-flops with a white hibiscus flower design. Lavender beach towel, coverup is a long baby pink racerback.

Pokemon on hand: Her battle strategy consists of entirely offensive attacks, and using the enviroment towards her advantage. She's not the greatest fan of triple battles, but is willing to go through one if it's an absolute neccessity.

~Pichia, a female Pichu

~Eeveia, a female Eevee

~Rapiio, a male Rapidash

~Shayia, a Shaymin (female)

~Suicia, a Suicune (female)

Family:

~Aden, Wen, Jason and Brendan- older brothers [26, 21, 21, 18]  
~Adele Moon- mother, runs famous restaurant, "Forestiana's Palace."  
~Gale Moon- father, a teacher at the local Pokemon School in Faron.  
~Lindian Moon-Dovos - niece

Crush: Isn't quite interest in a relationship at her age, and prefers scheming to get others together. While she's good friends with some of the boys at camp, she doesn't seem to return any of the feelings of any of the ones who have shown above average interest in her. She's prone to crushing on one of them at one point in time, but for now, she's going to stick with just living life to the fullest. [However, her primary love interest is revealed towards the end of the first book. How far along their relationship is by that time is a mystery. ...To you guys, at least. =D]  
Relationships: She gets along with most people, but Chrisie is a bit intimidated by Giratina's guardian, Lucifer, (because of the whole misunderstanding with "HE'S GOING TO EAT ME!") and she sees Jaden and Molly, guardians of Entei and Raikou, as siblings. She not exactly fond of the guardian of Mewtwo though, claiming Will's a bossy stuck-up know-it-all, and tends to get along with him only out of respect for Mewtwo. Purely respects the guardians of some of the older legendaries, and is close friends with the Fairies (Celebi, Mew, Jirachi, Uxie, Azelf, Mesprit.) Can be seen as very protective of Celebi's guardian, Kame, since she's not as outspoken as she is, and thinks of Lucas as her younger brother (much to his disappointment, and despite him being three months older than her.) She also admires Meloetta's guardians, Ciela and Lilly, for their musical talent. She's pretty neutral for most of the guardians, but isn't on good terms with Layla, Kyurem's guardian.  
Battle Cry: "Don't back down, -name-!" "You're in charge, -name-!"

* * *

Also, please note that even if you don't make the cut as a guardian, I am still accepting normal campers, villains, or characters from the outside world who also have a role =) So please, don't freak out if you don't get in. There is a chance that you will still be used, so just be patient and you'll see them pop up. (See list below this.)

AND, I try to keep this list as updated as possible, so if you ever change your PenName, do you think you guys could do me a favour and just drop a note in my inbox? If not, it's okay, but it'd be easier for organization purposes.

Side notes: () stands for anonymous. Jolteo is my little brother. Yes, you heard me.

**Guardians:**

(x) Mew (Taken by Twilight Realm Star Protector's Emma Pandora)  
(x) Mewtwo (Taken by Not So Gallant Gallade's Will Rio)

(x) Articuno (Taken by I didn't kill the queen's Arty Cooper)  
(x) Zapdos (Taken by () Jolteo's Josef Borealus)  
(x) Moltres (Taken by I didn't kill the queen's Morty Duke)

(x) Lugia (Taken by The Knux-Meister's Lucas Diamond)  
(x) Ho-Oh (Taken by xxglacia's Orielle Soledea)

(x) Suicune (Taken by xxglacia's Christmas Moon)  
(x) Raikou (Taken by Stormyleaf's Molly Cloud)  
(x) Entei (Taken by slayerboy929's Jaden Namikaze)

(x) Latios (Taken by CheetahLover101's Sean Olson)  
(x) Latias (Taken by CheetahLover101's Kendra Olson)

(x) Jirachi (Taken by xXKaminari-TsubasaXx's Adonia Delis)  
(x) Celebi (Taken by Ein Storm's Kame Takeshi)  
(x) Deoxys (Taken by DittoGirl553's Roxanne Maes)

(x) Rayquaza (Taken by Writer of the Void's Joshua Daniels)  
(x) Groudon (Taken by thedarkpaladin666's Khloe Soliad)  
(x) Kyogre (Taken by MortalHeartImmortalSoul's Daniel Parks)

(x) Regirock (Taken by Philosophical Insanity's Rachel Harveson)  
(x) Registeel (Taken by Philosophical Insanity's Arianna Harveson)  
(x) Regice (Taken by Philosophical Insanity's Ilana Harveson)  
(x) Regigigas (Taken by Philosophical Insanity's Max Carson)

(x) Phione (Taken by sonicace15's Sora Skyfaller)  
(x) Manaphy (Taken by WonderHeroe's Geneosis Licentia)

(x) Cresselia (Taken by MidnightheartXxX's Isabella Thomas)  
(x) Darkrai (Taken by Philosophical Insanity's Mikaela Allison Rider)

(x) Heatran (Taken by The Silver Magician of Chaos's Iris Rose)  
(x) Shaymin (Taken by xxglacia's Christmas Moon)

(x) Mesprit (Taken by xxglacia's Luna Crescenta)  
(x) Uxie (Taken by Roses For The Kind's Alexandria DaLuca)  
(x) Azelf (Taken by CometCaster and GalaxyGirl's Skyler Starling)

(x) Dialga (Taken by Cielo di Vaniglia's Alicia Loretto)  
(x) Palkia (Taken by MortalHeartImmortalSoul's Marion Waterflower)

(x) Giratina (Taken by Twilight Realm Star Protector's Lucifer Powers)  
(x) Arceus (Taken by AshKetchumDarkSide's Brett Kuso)

(x) Victini (Taken by lugiafan2000's Briana Dragonois)

(x) Cobalon (Taken by Bloodwolf432's Tyr)  
(x) Terrakion (Taken by AlternateHistorian's Samuel Dreyfurr)  
(x) Virizion (Taken by PhantoMNiGHT321's Avrey Wilson)

(x) Keldeo (Taken by () Jolteo's Pedro Borealus)

(x) Tornadus (Taken by xxglacia's Aella Patil)  
(x) Landorus (Taken by xxglacia's Alexander Goldheart)  
(x) Thundurus (Taken by AlternateHistorian's Daniel Laurence)

(x) Zekrom (Taken by Philosophical Insanity's Archer Fang)  
(x) Reshiram (Taken by CandyRedApple's Canty Hulford)

(x) Kyurem (Taken by DarkAngelicEevee's Layla Sky)

(x) Meloetta (Pirouette) (Taken by xxglacia's Cecelia Flynn)  
(x) Meloetta (Aria) (Taken by xxglacia's Maria Lilnae Angelo)

(x) Genesect (Taken by AlternateHistorian's Ethan Conrad)

**Other characters**: (If your character ends up on this list, please don't get mad at me; your character will still have an important part to play, just not as a guardian. Of course, if you change your mind and don't want your character in the story at all, I won't be mad or anything. Just ask. Oh, and if your character is on neither list, it's most likely because it got lost in the endless abyss of doom I call my inbox. Hee.)

~Chris Kuso (AshKetchumDarkSide)

~Kari (AshKetchumDarkSide)

~Lauren Silverfeather (Tyltalis)

~Musa Lockheart (CometCaster and GalaxyGirl)

~Mira Glass (CandyRedApple)

~Sammy Riverdale (CoffeeTarts)

* * *

-I would prefer it if OCs were PMed for this story, but it's really up to you. You can review it, if you like, but I suggest PMs for THIS story.


	2. The Darkest Beginnings

**I**

**the darkest beginnings**

_Long ago..._

_Before _it_ existed..._

_Long ago._

_Long ago... _

_Something stirred._

The Hall of Origin.

A haunting melody stirred throughout the grand corridors of the Hall, but it seemed empty, hollow. It echoed, casting fear into those who dared to approach the Spear Pillar below, and its painful song protected its Mistress from most.

_Most._

With a deafening screech, glass shattered into the dome that surrounded the Hall of Origin, and a large shadow hovered above. Flames slowly rose from the ruins that remained of the Creator, Arceus' home.

The shadow fluttered there, glaring down at the destroyed and scorched pillars. Its prey wasn't there.

It opened its mouth. A horrifying sight. Blood trickled down the side of its face, and a strange, evil light, not warm like the Mother of the Hearth, Heatran's, emerged from it. Two rows of large, sharp teeth glimmered among the darkness.

If she wasn't there...

Suddenly, another pair of figures became recognizable, riding on top of the shadow. One was of a man, a black cloak billowing around in the wind, a Marowak's skull masking his face. And the other...

A cold smirk made its way across the man's lips, the only thing visible from beneath the shadows of the Marowak mask. He didn't speak, but his mount heard.

_"Annihilate."_

And then whatever then remained of the Spear Pillar and the Hall of Origin was lost, doomed to eternity, and cast away forever as a giant ray of black light erupted from the shadow's mouth, and Mount Coronet exploded.

No one knew what had happened.

No one had witnessed anything.

Except for three people.

Really, two people.

Hidden in the corners of the room, a faint outline of light appeared, and became thicker and more opaque. A young girl, with soft white braids down her back, a golden circlet appeared, dressed entirely in robes of white from head to toe. She was barefoot, and her eyes were a frightening milky white. In her lap lay the head of a Pokemon.

Arceus had once been proud. She was the ruler of the world, the creator of mankind, Pokemon, and the whole world. As she reflected on this, her life began to flash before her eyes. Her end was near, and she could not do anything about it. But if she didn't_ try_ to do anything, _something_, the wonderful world she had created would become a living hell in time. She caustiously lifted her head, and the deity shuddered as pain flickered through her body.

_Macaria._

The little girl lowered her head and turned to face her guardian after studying the ruins with great interest. Despite the fact that she was blind, she could sense things. She had known that they knew when her Mistress was weak. In her dreams, she was haunted as she watched, like a ghost, as they planned her Mistress' death_. _

And when the time came, she protected her Mistress, hid her in Giratina's domain, unknown to the King of the world. He didn't need to know what happened to his true partner. But in the end, it was worthless. She felt her Mistress fading, and she knew she was too.

_Let us visit our dear friends Shaymin and Persephone, hm?_ A soft chuckle escaped from Arceus.

Macaria nodded. It was time.

A sphere of golden light erupted from Macaria's hands, and she released it into the air. Slowly, the sphere shaped itself into a pure white egg, with a golden crown. It nestled itself in more gold light, and then sank into the ground.

_Giratina and Hades will take care of him,_ Arceus assured her as a glimmer of light trickled from Macaria's right eye. _For now, we must prepare for the passing. Eventually, Macaria, we all fade. But we are always replaced by a new generation, and new guardians appear as well._

Macaria nodded. Then the soft image of a girl with two Shaymin, one flying above her head and the other on her shoulder, appeared before them. Her chocolate braid whipped around in the wind from under a crown of Gracideas, and a strapless white dress shimmered along with golden bands around her biceps.

"My daughter." Persephone spread her arms out, and Macaria floated toward her. The Queen gave the girl a tight hug, and smiled sadly. "Is it really?" A nod.

She twisted her head to the right, and then stayed silent. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers, an odd sound in the silence with only the wind and fire crackling. Macaria screamed and curled into fetal position at her mother's feet. After a moment, she rose. Her eyes were no longer white, but a deep chocolate brown, and her hair grew to the same colour. White wings unfurled from her back. As she hovered a foot above the ground, silent, Arceus collapsed on her knees to the earth.

Macaria didn't make a move to help her. Both girls and Shaymin watched while a bramble of thorns shot up from the earth and pulled Arceus into the depths of the mountain to take their claim. Finally, when she was gone, Macaria began to sink into the ground, to follow her mistress.

When the had gone, Persephone looked at the dying flames from the ruins. Her two Shaymin then touched each other's flower and merged into one form, Land Forme. She clutched the Gratitude Pokemon in her arms.

_It is time to go,_ Shaymin cried. And Persephone nodded. She closed her eyes, and felt the world around her crumble. One by one, she felt the powers of her brothers and sisters fading as well, leaving one after the other.

Finally she collapsed into the earth.

I told you three people were watching the destruction, but was technically two.

Arceus was a deity, and didn't have a mortal soul.

And the only person to witness the end of the Golden Era Gods was a small brunette hiding behind a fallen pillar, with bright blue eyes which sparkled ever so brightly they seemed inhuman.

In her hair was a crown of Gracideas, and she held a small white Pokemon in her arms, with green grass-like fur, and pink flowers.

_This is our heroine._

_Our saving grace._

_Our leader._

_Our last hope.

* * *

_

**Didn't get it? You weren't supposed to.**_  
_


	3. Our Heroes Awake

**A/N:**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I'M ALLIIIVEEEE.**

**Notes:  
**

**Chrisie's secondary nickname, 'Chris' was changed to 'Crys' as to not be confused with Chris Kuso.**

**My interpretation of the Pokemon World is like this- Hoenn is far West, then Johto and Kanto are Northeast of Hoenn, with the Orange Islands in the general Kanto area. Sinnoh is directly east to Kanto, with Unova to the North. After Unova, there is just the endless sea, until it comes to meet Mikyo which is directly West to Hoenn, which explains why Hoenn is the general meeting place for the campers. There are of course, other regions. But let's just use this for CLC.**

**...And truth be told, don't ask me how I chose the name 'Mikyo' because I honestly don't know myself.  
**

* * *

**I**

**our heros awake**

* * *

Chrisie was screaming.

As she shot up in her bed, her breath came fast and heavy, sweat causing her raven locks to cling to her face. Her wide, icy blue eyes gleamed with an inhuman look from the moonlight streaming in from the window. On the foot of her bed, her PokeBalls shook, as if their captives wanted to get out to comfort her trainer.

In the large marble fireplace, which took up a whole wall in her room, the fire burned low, and illuminated the pictures of herself and her friends over the years, which were messily taped all over her walls, along with drawings, and pieces of lined paper with blabbers of words which made no sense to anyone, not even Chrisie herself.

The large window which opened out onto her balcony was framed by pretty blue curtains, and one of the window ledges above the door, little stuffed animals stared down at her; childhood friends which, although they had been abandoned, had not been forgotten.

Chrisie's shoulders relaxed and her breathing slowed as she realized she had been dreaming all along. She slipped out of her covers and ran a hand through her hair, wiping sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of her nightgown. She looked around a bit before reaching under her bed for her slippers, and pulled them on.

Before she could stand, a soft tug on her dress made her look back to her bed. A small ball of green fluff unrolled itself from its sleep, and emerald green eyes soon stared up at her.

:Mama?: it crooned softly. Pink flowers shot up from its back when Chrisie laid a hand on it and stroked it. :Mama okay?:

Chrisie nodded at her Shaymin, and bit her lip. A legendary Pokemon... having a creature like that was not natural for someone her age. Or any age, really. No one dared to even go near the Palace of the Gods, and even if they tried, they would have to be very powerful to last a battle with a legend long enough for it to weaken enough to be caught. But Shayia...

Shayia had willingly given herself to Chrisie. It was as if the tiny Pokemon, as absentminded as she seemed, appeared to know what this girl's fate was, and that she needed to travel with her. They had been inseparable ever since.

Pulling away from her master for a few seconds, the Pokemon dug beneath the pile of soft pillows on Chrisie's bed. When she pulled herself out, between her small teeth was a brochure for a summer camp, Camp Legends. She shoved it into Chrisie's expectant hand, and returned the smile that was given to her.

"Tomorrow, the nightmares will stop," Chrisie assured Shayia, although it was more to herself than her Pokemon.

But neither expected that it was only the beginning...

* * *

In a grand estate on the outskirts of Lilycove City, Hoenn, twelve year old Kendra Olson slammed her book on the kitchen table, her violet hair whipping around her face as she turned to face her mother Cloudia.

"Why are you making me go to some stupid camp in the middle of nowhere?" she protested as Cloudia threw a container filled with fruit salad in a plastic bag. "You don't want me here, is that why? That's it, isn't it! You're tired of having to feed six mouths, so you're cutting me off due to 'economic issues!' Well, economic issues my foot! Guess what, you're not getting rid of me that easily!"

Across the room, her twenty year-old sister, Sapphire, rolled her eyes as she flipped a page of that week's issue of PokeTeens magazine. Sapphire was a very sophisticated and popular woman with waist-length sapphire locks and gold eyes. She had about many friends, and nearly everyone adored her. There the exception of her family, of course. As a child, she used to be a nerdy little girl with thick glasses, a retainer, and the strangest clothes. She had had dozens of bizarre allergies, and although she had managed to eventually outgrow them and get rid of her old clothes, none of her brothers and sisters ever forget and they all (except Kendra) torment her.

"Don't be stupid, Kenny," Sapphire scoffed, raising a hand to examine her manicure. "You should be happy you don't have to have to stay here with these freaks." She gestured to their twin sisters, Mary and Kayla, who were giggling like crazy on the couch while watching Ursarang and the Big Brown House.

The identical twins were now eleven and although they had matured a lot, they still kept their childish ways. Mary was the shy twin, so she said whatever her twin said. She looked up to Sapphire, but hid that from everyone she knew, even her twin. Kayla, however, was the brave and bold twin. She was extremely energetic and giggled a little too loudly for most peoples' taste, leaving an unanswered question of if, despite the giggles, she was a likable person or not. And right now, she was giggling like there was no tomorrow.

Kayla came to a stop as she heard what her elder sister said. Both girls' sapphire eyes flamed up and they exclaimed loudly in unison, "HEY!"

Cloudia shook her head. "Language, Sapphira." Sapphire glowered at her.

"Don't call me Sapphira! I've had enough of your stupid childish nicknames!" she snapped, and slapped her magazine on the coffee table. She stood up without warning, knocking her cup of tea over and stormed out the room. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, except for five year-old Lucy chomping on some cereal.

Taylor, a ten year old with a vivid imagination and equally vivid orange hair, blinked and lowered her pen. Taylor was adopted before Cloudia and the girls' father knew that they would have four more children. Neal Olson happened to be a cruel man who forced her to dye her hair orange from its original beautiful chestnut brown. She let out a tiny whimper.

"Anyways, grab your stuff, Kendra. We should be leaving soon if we're going to get you to Slateport City to catch your bus before morning." Kendra sighed and picked up her backpack as her mother continued hesitantly. "Oh, and by the way, Neal says Sean is going to the camp too." This got Kendra's attention.

"WHAT? He can't!" she protested frantically. Sean Olson was Kendra's 'twin.' He was only eleven months older than her, and had the same looks. Straight dark violet hair, bright sunshine yellow eyes. But while they looked alike, they were completely different. Kendra used to love sports, but she changed her personality as to not be like Sean. She now acted like she was Sapphire's age. She had attitude. A temper. The things she used to love as a young girl were now stupid and childish in her eyes. She only cares about her looks, her coolness, her Pokemon, and her french manicures.

The main reason they didn't get along was because Sean was the first Olson child to accuse Kendra of being the cause of their parents' split. Slowly, one by one, her siblings sided with him. Four years later, they don't blame her anymore, but Sean still blames her for everything. The worst part was nearly all her friends had a crush on him. The two pretended they didn't know each other.

"There's nothing that you can do about it, Kenna... Just try to give him a chance, okay? It's been four years..."

Kendra gritted her teeth and leaned back against the couch for the next five minutes.

"That won't be easy..."

About five minutes later, all the Olson girls were shoved out the door and down the driveway. They were all piled into the white Volvo (Sapphire called shotgun) and the older girls who were more mature enough to not toss them out the window (Kendra, Sapphire and Taylor. The twins were busy playing a game with Lucy.) listened to music on their iBerry phones and after about three hours of driving, Cloudia turned on the radio and they all started singing along to Justin Bibarel's "Baby", much to Kendra's disgust.

They managed to get to the rap before Lucy's stomach started to rumble. Sapphire slammed her face against the window in frustration as their mother pulled over to the nearest gas station in order to buy the girls snacks. A few moments later, she climbed back in with a box of donuts for the younger girls, coffee for herself and chips for the older girls.

Kendra just stared out the window while Sapphire delicately scanned the ingredients of the chips. Every so often, she'd reach over and grab a handful, but mostly stared out the window listening to her favourite music on the iBerry. As her sisters fell asleep one by one, Kendra prepared for a quick nap herself. But before she could close her eyes, she saw a flash of red and white in the forest they were driving by.

The violet haired girl jerked up and stared with wide eyes. She could've sworn she saw something. No, she DID see something.

Squinting into the shadows, she saw the faint outline of a Pokemon flying through the trees, almost invisible. Its amber eyes glanced at her and... winked.

Kendra pulled back with a gasp. Her hand moved to her backpack, and she began to unconsciously finger a key-chain that she had almost forgotten about ever since the... split.

Suddenly, the chain broke and Kendra pulled the charm from her pack. She clenched her hand around the gift given to her by a childhood friend. It had been so long ago...

The strange girl who had appeared as a transfer student from her school, who Kendra nicknamed Noelle, had given her this. It was a Secret Santa game, and it was a surprise when the two new friends picked each other. Kendra had given her a Shaymin charm...

But this was... this was...

And then the forest lit up with light as the Pokemon flew out of the woods and beside the car, only visible to Kendra. She gaped at it for a moment, and dropped the charm on the floor, so it became apparent in the moonlight.

The guardian of the moon, sister of the sun, mother of Eons, daughter to Artemis by thoughts, the Immortal Twilight herself,

_Latias._

* * *

While his little sister gaped openly at a deity, Sean Olson was also in awe.

At his killstreak, that is.

His father and brothers groaned as the violet haired teen started screaming, and finally, as they neared Slateport City, Neal Olson leaned back and snatched his cobalt DS from his son's hands. Sean's wide yellow eyes flared up, darkening to orange and eyebrows narrowing. His hands began to stretch out and tremble after his game.

"Sean, you are going to a camp out in the wilderness for the whole summer. First off, you'll be too busy to play this... uh... game of yours, and second, two months, boy. Two months. If you ever managed to get a few minutes off once in the wild, may your brothers remind you that you forgot to recharge it before we left, and that Miss Amaxi said that there would be no handheld games whatsoever?" Neal shook his head in disappointment as he pulled into Slateport Dock's parking lot.

Sean fell into a sulk, hiding in the corner of the van. He spared a glance out the window, and recoiled at the sight of a familiar white Volvo. The doors flew open, and he hid himself behind the tinted windows, while watching his sisters pile out. Finally, after Taylor had left, he saw her. He shot a dark look at her, although it would never be seen.

"You think this place would be a little more modern," Kendra muttered to herself, with a sigh. She pulled a brochure from out of her sweater, and glanced down at it for a minute, before gazing around the area as if she were looking for something. But what, Sean wondered, before he took a risk and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. His father exclaimed something in an annoyed tone, unheard to a furious Sean.

"You think you would be considerate for once and stay home so you don't ruin the trip for others," he said loudly as he walked towards a crowd of preteens gathered under a huge sign that proclaimed for all Camp Legends campers were to meet there for the ship.

Kendra fumed. Put up with her brother for the summer? Puh-leaze. A scowl on her face, she stomped up to the crowd after him next to a timid girl with brown curls and a Meowth, who looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but there.

"HI!" a eager voice erupted from behind her.

Kendra spun around, seeing two girls smiling brightly at her. "I'm Ciela!" The one who had spoken up was trying to detach a Tepig from her thick red curls, without much success. "And this is Lilly!" Kendra pushed a bang away from her face to glance at the girl next to Ciela. Her raven hair was tied in a high ponytail with a newsboy cap tipped on an angle, with bangs framing her chocolate eyes. Lilly seemed to have an affinity for purple, since her short, frilly dress, boots, and messenger bag were either a pale lavender or royal purple. "Are you new to Camp?"

"Yeah," Kendra said shortly, tugging at a lock of violet hair. Well, at least she wasn't the only one there with some sort of bizarre hair colour. She saw several other kids mingling in the crowd with questionably coloured hair, including an aqua haired boy who seemed to be digging through a bizarrly huge backpack that towered over the whole group. "How long have you been going?"

"Since they started." By some miraculous event, the Tepig was finally out of Ciela's hair. "My daddy was the one who started it all. That's him over there, and he's talking to my mom and uncle."

A tall man hovered under the sign saying Camp Legends, reading glasses perched on his nose while he ran a hand through his thick red hair. The woman next to him was shorter by a few inches, her long ebony hair tied with a pink ribbon. They talked quietly while a green-haired man silently watched them, every so often adding a few words.

"It was her brother's fault, actually," Lilly spoke up for the first time. Her chocolate eyes twinkled with the look Kendra had often seen in Noelle's once- the kind that said that while she was willing to be everyone's best friend, but cross her or beat her at Mario Kart, and she'd go to no end in her revenge. Ciela burst out laughing.

"No way, it totally was not Lloyd's fault! We all know you and your Oshawott were the ones who smashed my dad's laptop during that soccer match, Li, otherwise we would have been vacationing in the flipping Seafoam Islands just for his research every single summer for the past three years! You're only blaming him because he told you to so you wouldn't get in trouble so you could go on a date!"

"For your information," Lilly cried indignantly, flipping her black ponytail over her shoulder. "We did not go on a date that night, and- and-... I got nothing. You know, that didn't even make any sense!"

"YOU LIKE HIM!" Kendra had the strangest feeling that she had been in a situation like this before. Neither of the girls noticed her retreating into her thoughts as their argument grew louder, attracting the attention of the other campers.

"I DO NOT, AND IF I DID, AT LEAST I DON'T LIKE NEO flipping LICENTIA!"

"How the heck do you know about that?"

"HAH, YOU DON'T DENY IT. And you told me last weekend!"

And that was when Kendra realized where she had heard a conversation like that before. A small sigh escaped her lips as she stuck her hand into her jean pocket, fiddling with her keychain._ 'It seems like everything has to be linked to her, huh?'_

She could practically hear the entire scenario playing out in her head. Noelle had taken her diary the week before second semester and discovered that Kendra liked one of her older brothers- and gave her heck about it until Kendra shot back that Noelle thought that Sean, of all people, was cute. Speaking of Sean...

"What's up, dear sister of mine?" Good Arceus, could he not leave her alone for one second? "You're not going to believe who I saw."

Kendra turned, and as two sets of gold eyes locked onto each other, a squeak escaped from one of the other campers, a girl with tawny curls and a Swablu in her hair, as she bumped into Sean.

"Watch where you're going!" he snapped, and the girl took a step back, biting her lip. That's when Kendra noticed something a bit odd. While her left eye was a bright icy shade of blue, a PokeBall print bandage covered the girl's right eye, which she covered self-conciously when Kendra looked at her questionably.

"Kame!" A girl with auburn pigtails stumbled out of the crowd, snatching the other girl's hand. "Where have you been? Do you have any idea how freaked out Alexandria, Skyler and I were when we saw you disappeared? Don't ever do that again! If your Aunt Miki found out we lost you before camp even started, she would plotz!"

"I'm not a little girl, Luna," Kame mumbled, shooting an annoyed look at her. But with a beckoning of Luna's hand, followed her back to their friends.

"What the heck was that about?" Sean wondered a loud, earning an eyeroll from Kendra as she twirled a lock of violet hair around her finger. She narrowed her eyes as his naivety.

"That Kame girl is half blind, idiot."

Sean's eyes widened in alarm, and Kendra felt a smug sense of pride that she caught on to something before Sean did. Even if they never saw each other anymore, didn't mean they could slack on the competition. Then she placed her hands on her hips and asked him sharply, "So why did you want to talk to me again? I never thought that you would stoop so low to have to interact with the 'traitor.'"

"Touche, sister dear. But you might want to hear this. Not that you would believe me or anything, but I just saw a girl who looked a lot like our old friend, Noelle."

"Liar! Why would Noelle ever want to come to a dinghy summer camp?"

"Why don't you ask her, dillweed? She's over there." Over near the front of the bustling crowd a small girl with thick black hair was giggling loudly to some joke she overheard. Even from a distance, Kendra could tell that she was one of those people who others naturally gravitated around. Boys gave her shy smiles whenever she happened to glance their way, and all the girls came to talk to her at least once. She was the sun, the others were planets circling her. And then she spun around and made eye contact with Kendra, who inwardly groaned.

"It's the Flipping Curse of Aphrodite Reborn all over again," she grumbled under her breath, tearing her eyes away before deciding to dissolve into the crowd as well. Maybe she'd get lucky and get run over by a Donphan before she had to spend two whole months with Little Miss Perfect.

* * *

Chrisie couldn't get more confused than she was that day at the docks. Everything seemed to be perfect. That sunshiny-rainbows and gummy bears kind of morning, she had her suitcase ready, her Pokemon at full health and had even remembered to bake the cupcakes needed to satisfy Kame's obsessive need for chocolate as well as Lucas and Neo's need for sugar. Then her older brother Aden had come to bring her to the Hoenn Docks (albit grumbling that why they couldn't just set up meeting places for the ports at the individual regions was beyond him,) and gave her a present before hugging her goodbye and waving as he flew away on his Tropius. The moment her friends swarmed around her in greeting, she finally felt at ease. And then she had made eye contact with that weird but oddly familiar girl, who seemed to hate her instantly, which just about ruined her good mood.

"These cupcakes are sooo good!" Lucas Diamond exclaimed between mouthfuls of red velvet next to her, jolting her out of her thoughts. Chrisie took a sideways glance at him and nearly choked on her own laughter. The cream cheese frosting had found it's way onto Lucas's right cheek, and had stayed there for the past five or so minutes without him noticing. "What?" On Chrisie's shoulder, her Pichu, Pichia, started snickering wildly.

"Aw, Lukey, you're so cute some times." Chrisie let out a peal of giggles as she pulled a hankerchief out of the pocket of her jean skirt, and wiped his cheek with it. Lucas turned a faint shade of scarlet as he scratched his ear in embarressment. Alicia Loretto shot him a knowing look as she sauntered up to them, a wide smile across her face.

"Hi _Lukey_!" Alicia chimed teasingly before she turned to face Chrisie. "Chrisie! You brought cupcakes!" She threw an arm around the other girl in a lopsided sort of hug as she reached into the container filled with mini cupcakes.

_"Picha pi?"_

"And hello to you too, Pichia." Alicia grinned, patting the Electric-Type on the head.

"Took forever to make them all," Chrisie said, beaming at her friend. "Kame keeps sneaking back to take the chocolate ones, and I think Lucas just about devoured the whole lot of the red velvets." Alicia grinned as she peeled back the paper on the cupcake before looking up confused at Chrisie.

"What the heck? Why is this one green?" She practically shoved the cupcake in Chrisie's face, forcing her to take a step back to examine it.

"Oh, I think that was Jason's idea," Chrisie explained as Alicia poked it with her pinky, looking bemused. "He's really fond of those 'odd' cupcake flavours, and I think that he and Wen slipped a few green tea ones in when I wasn't looking. They taste really good, though. They even got Mom's Plusle and Minun to decorate them with little fondant Grotles, see?"

"Your brothers are a bit weird, Chrisie," Lucas said as Alicia shrugged and swallowed the cupcake whole. "But your cupcake-making skills are the best."

Chrisie smiled appreciatively at him. "Thanks, Lucas. Hey, have you seen Neo at all lately?"

Lucas shook his head, shooting an odd glance at Alicia as she took another green tea cupcake out of the container. "Nada sightings, Chris. I wonder if he's still going to camp at all this year? I mean, when I talked to him last, he kept talking about a new rare Pokemon he got recently. He keeps thinking it has some sort of sadistic crush on him or something. For all we know, it could've killed him. Or vice versa."

"What? Whatever happened to Jumplu- OH MY ARCEUS, GET OFF ME!" Someone had snuck up behind Chrisie when she was talking to Lucas and was now strangling her in a death grip around her waist. Alicia looked curiously at the attacker, and several people turned their attention away from a fight between two girls to see what was going on.

"Speak of the devil..." Lucas sighed, an amused smile on his face. "And the devil shall appear. Sup, Neo?"

Geneosis Licentia smirked up at him from his bear hug. "Nothing much, Luke," he said innocently. "Nothing much, except maybe 36C."

"NEO!" Chrisie shrieked, her face burning, furthering her attempts to escape her perverted friend. "Let me go!"

"But didn't you miss me at all, Crys?" He was snickering loudly now, and Lucas couldn't help but join in, although a bit sympathetic for the predicament the young girl had gotten into. "If you don't admit it, I'll make it worse."

"FINE, I missed you a little! Now let's make like butter and for crying out loud, Neo, _spread!_"

"As you wish, milady." He released her with a broad smile on his face, and as she turned around to face him, he held his arms out to her, expecting a hug. However, the girls in the Moon family are especially known for one habit-

_Whack!_

Alicia and Lucas burst out laughing as Chrisie slapped Neo upside the head, causing the aqua haired boy to fall backwards onto the ground. For good measure, Pichia zapped him with a light ThunderShock.

"First, _never_ do that again!" Chrisie exclaimed, glaring down at him. "And secondly, where the heck have you been?"

"Huh? How could you have not seen me? My backpack's over there. I had to talk to one of the guys working here- they think I'll sink the ship. Fortunately, I managed to sort it out in a polite manner."

Chrisie stared at him blankly, before bluntly saying, "So you sic'd your Feraligatr on him." Alicia and Lucas exchanged looks behind her, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And you still lug around that insanely huge bag around?" Alicia cried increadously, stepping forward. "Good Arceus, Neo, how did you not break your back after all these years?"

"Tell me about it," Neo said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, just yesterday I was trying to get Manaphy out of the fridge and I bonked my head on the peach tree-" He paused, taking in the odd looks his friends were giving him. "...What?"

Chrisie narrowed her eyes accusingly at him and poked his nose with her index finger.

"You never told us that you had a flipping _LEGENDARY!" _she yelled. "THAT'S WHAT!"

"Oh." Neo paused again. "Ooohhh."

"When did this happen?"

Very aware of how close Chrisie was standing next to him, and how angry she looked at that moment, Neo began to speak very quickly, leaving the others to strain to hear what he was saying.

"...Trip to Hoenn... found egg... hatched later... thinks I'm her daddy..." After he finished his story a few minutes later, Chrisie took a step back, looking stunned.

"A _legendary_ Pokemon?" she said weakly, fairly obvious that none of them believed Neo. "Are you sure, Neo? Did you catch a fever on your way here or something?" She placed a hand on his forehead, her eyebrows knit together.

"I'm positive, Crys, trust me. She's been arguing with Jumpluff all the way here."

Noticing how Chrisie looked slightly melancholy as she always did when deep in thought, Alicia took a step forward and said tactfully, "Well, I don't know about Crys and Lukey, but I'd like to meet her!"

"She's on the boat with the rest of them," Neo said, pointing at the boat which was already accepting passengers. A sharp whistle sounded from that direction, and Lucas spoke up.

"We should go now, you guys. I would like to meet this Manaphy too. ...If Neo isn't lying."

"Dude, I'm telling the truth! For crying out loud-" The two began arguing loudly as they and Alicia began walking back towards the ship, Alicia still eating the cupcakes which had been forgotten. They didn't get far before realizing that they were missing one of their number.

Lucas glanced back, a concerned look appearing on his face when he noticed Chrisie standing still, her shoulders slumped and bangs covering her eyes.

"Chrisie, are you coming?"

Chrisie looked up and gazed at him seriously, and in that moment Lucas was reminded of his first opinion of her when they had met years before and hadn't gotten to know each other that well. Her eyes had scared him, the way they looked cold and calculating, as if analyzing you the moment you met her in order to have a firm plan if she needed to backstab you later. He was honest with her later on, telling her why he really skirted around her their first year at camp, and she had forgiven him, her eyes lighting up in amusement as he awkwardly tried to apologize for his strange behavior. And he never received that look again from her, until now.

"You guys... There's something I should tell you."

* * *

**IF YOUR CHARACTER DIDN'T APPEAR THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE DON'T FLIP OUT.**

**I guarantee they will either appear or be mentioned in the next chapter, and if that doesn't float your boat, this is only the first chapter, people. Seriously. There are at least twenty to go, and the guardians are ALL main characters. (Don't believe me? Suit yourself.)**

**I only posted this because a) I felt really bad that I haven't looked at this for a whole flipping year, and b) it's Christmas, for crying out loud.**

**And c) Happy Birthday, Chrisie =D**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS~**


	4. Keep It Brutal

**A/N: ~LOOKIE, GUYS, LOOKIE! I managed to type a whole chapter in two months [if you don't count February, because I didn't have a computer during that point.] If I keep it up, we may finish the story before I turn 40! **

**...I'm kidding, you guys, I'm not gonna force you to wait twenty six years for the end of this. **

**Anyways, I think I did okay with this. I dunno, I'm pretty sure it got kind of shifty towards the part with Max Carson and the Harveson girls, but the rest should be decent. So, I'd appreciate some suggestions. [Oh, and I have the next three chapters planned out, so you may not have to wait long for the next one.]  
**

~If** your OC didn't specify having a place for PokeBalls, they instantly go to a bag, belt loops or on a belt [even if you didn't say they wore a belt.]**

**~Mikyo's Faron Province has three forests- Faron Woods, the main one, which takes up most of the province, the Forest of Black Night, and the Deep Forest. There are many clearings in the area as well, and several shrines for Legends hidden in some. Farona's Canyon runs smack dab through the whole thing, and there are tons of bridges connecting the two sides. However, it doesn't go right to the sea. The canyon comes in from the sea and stops halfway to Mount Spirrus, which is exactly center of Mikyo and connects all four provinces together. If you really don't want to go over the bridges, you can travel the long way around.  
**

**~There is also a movie reference in here. It's a pretty long one, so I expect at least some of you to get it. The first person to get it right will get the next chapter dedicated to them!~ [Hint, it also helps if you're not far from your childhood to recognize this movie. Of course, that's just my own opinion.]**

**~There will also be a girl named Angel Kai in this chapter. She's not a guardian, but keep an eye on her because's she's important to the plot. Stuff like prophecies and sacrifices and what no- I MEAN, WHAT.**

**~THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ANYONE WHO CARED ENOUGH TO REVIEW THE LAST ONE.  
**

* * *

**II**  
**keep it brutal**

* * *

Lauren Silverfeather always questioned her sanity of becoming friends with a guy like Will Rio during moments like these.

The moment they had stepped on the S.S. Marie surrounded by their Pokemon, a security guard immediately stepped up to them and politely asked them to return their Pokemon until they reached their rooms. Lauren had done what the man asked, clipping her PokeBalls onto her belt after she returned her Pokemon to them, but when she turned around to face Will, she let out a loud sigh. Will hadn't moved, his expression downcast as he looked at each of his team members, who in turn gazed up at him expectantly.

"Can I at least keep Lucario out?" he pleaded to the guard. Lauren let out another sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Will, don't argue with them!" she hissed under her breath, glaring at him. "Are you trying to get me arrested? Honestly. You and the Head of the camp are the only people who know about... my old habits, and if these people found out who they had on board..."

Will shot her a sympathetic glance, but continued his tirade.

"Honestly, what harm could one Pokemon do?" he asked weakly, shrugging.

"Kid, there are about 60 or so many others of you on this ship, not to mention the hundreds of other passengers who are taking the full cruise. If I let you keep your Lucario out, everyone's going to do the same and eventually someone will get hurt."

"But-"

"Oh, I give up!" Lauren cried before she stormed back to her room.

"You know what? I do too." The security guard grimaced. "You win, kid. You can keep your Lucario with you. But believe me- if any fight of some sort breaks out on this ship, and I hear you have something to do with it, I will personally take you and your Pokemon and toss you overboard." He skulked away, leaving Will and Lucario to share triumph looks.

"Well, Wilbert? How'd it go?"

Brett Kuso appeared seemingly out of nowhere, a cheeky grin on his face as he leaned against the wall and tossed his Infernape's PokeBall into the air, catching it in the palm of his hand. His best friend, Kari, was nowhere to be seen, leading Will to suspect that he had snuck away from her so he could cause some mischief without hearing grief from the cute brunette.

"Don't call me that!" Wilbert- uh, I mean, Will- snapped. Next to him, Lucario began snickering wildly, but when Will turned to look at him, Lucario snapped to attention and stared at Brett with a stern look on his face. "And where'd your girlfriend go? I was sure you would be following her around like a lost Lillipup for the whole summer."

Brett's eyebrow was somewhere lost in his spiky black hair as he gave Will a questioning look. "Call you what? Also, Kari is not my girlfriend and I most definitely do not follow her around like a lost Lillipup! If anything, you follow that Lauren girl!"

"What?"

"Yep! I can see it in your eyes, you like her!" Brett began to chant in singsong, "Wilbert likes Lauren! Wilbert likes Lauren!"

Will and Lucario stared at him for several moments before Will said sharply, "Lucario!"

Lucario obidiently walked up next to Brett, and the two stared each other down for a moment. Then Lucario raised one arm, and smacked Brett into the ground. Brett lept back up, looking indignant as he nursed the huge bump on his head.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry, but I don't hit girls," Will said brightly, jumping back as Brett lunged at him.

Across the room, a figure shifted slightly as he reached for his eraser. Once or twice he would look up to examine the antics between the two teenage boys, but then return to his work just as quickly. A thick sketchbook was in his lap, and it was obvious that he was very protective of it. It seemed to be consisted of more than just one single sketchbook, instead with at least three binded together using thick black and white string. The front was covered with a yin-yang insignia, and by the looks of how he was quickly approaching the last page of the book, it had been with him for quite a while.

He pushed a blond lock of hair behind his ear, looking quite frustrated as he stared down the drawing in front of him. However, his vexation was not targeted at the drawing itself, because it was actually one of his best, but more at what is actually was of.

_'Why can't I stop this?'_ He struggled not to scream aloud, and to his chagrin, the subject of the drawing just so happened to pass by him. His dark azure eyes flickered towards the tall blond girl who wandered through the room with two other girls. He sighed, and then reached to get his eraser.

"Looking for this?" He nearly jumped a foot into the air, and then spun around to glare at the girl who was waving his eraser in front of his face. As he reached out for it, she merely giggled and stepped back, bringing his precious eraser out of reach. "I'm Isabella. What'cha doi- actually, I won't go there. What's your name?"

When he didn't respond, she then pranced forward and deposited the eraser beside him, and snatched up his sketchbook instead. His face paled as she examined his drawing through narrowed eyes, and then turned to face away from him.

She cupped her hands over her mouth and then yelled brightly, "Alexandria! Kame! Luna! Check this out!" She then skipped towards the three girls, practically shoving the sketchbook into the tall blonde girl's face when she approached.

The subject of his drawing stared down at the picture for a moment, emotionless. He held his breath, considering fleeing (or perhaps attacking the energetic blond girl) for a second before he watched, amazed, as a hint of a smile flickered on her lips.

"Bella, this is amazing!" Luna exclaimed as she looked over Kame's shoulder. "Did you draw this?"

Bella shook her head, blond curls whipping across her face as she did. "Nope!" She grinned broadly. "You guys know that I can't draw to save my life. _He_ drew it!"

"_He_?" Kame asked, tilting her head.

Luna's eyes lit up in understanding. She smiled broadly. "Oh,_ he_? Veeery interesting." She let out a little cackle that caused Alexandria and Kame to back away from her in alarm. Exchanging identical grins with Bella worthy of the Cheshire Cat, they watched as the boy approached them, looking rather frustrated.

"Alexandria?" he asked quietly, "Do you think I can have my sketchbook back?"

Alexandria stared down at the picture for a couple of seconds, before looking up at him and smiling. "It's nice to see you again, Archer." Kame looked startled at the friendly tone she spoke in. "These are some great drawings." She closed the sketchbook and handed it to him.

Archer blinked at her as he took the sketchbook. "Thanks," he said quickly. "I'll see you later." He turned and quickly waded through the crowd, towards the halls where the cabins were. The four girls watched him until he was out of sight, and then Alexandria rounded on her friends, glaring down at them icily.

"_What_ was that about?" she growled at them, all friendliness gone. "You're free to leave, Kame," she added as an afterthought, not looking away from Bella and Luna. Kame nodded appreciatively and quickly ran away from them.

"Kame! Miss Sahara's going to kill me," Luna wailed, pulling on her blue tunic in distress.

"Serves you right," Alexandria snapped. "What were you thinking, trying to pull a move like-"

"INCOMING!"

An Aura Sphere was launched from across the room straight at the three girls. From overtop of Bella and Luna's heads, she could see Alexander Goldheart lunging forward and tackling Bella and Luna down, taking herself down as well. The Aura Sphere passed by neatly overhead and dissolved after it came into contact with nothing, and after a second, Alex stood and helped each of them up.

"Thanks, Alex," Alexandria said grudgingly, still glaring at Bella and Luna.

"No probs, DaLuca!" Alex said brightly, and then turned in the direction where the Aura Sphere had been thrown. A crowd was starting to form there, and Alex shook his head, left earring shimmering in the overhead light. "Arceus, don't those two know better? Minnie's gonna kill them if Orielle doesn't stop them- catch you girls later!" He waved as he jogged off to the crowd.

At the center of the crowd, Brett's Infernape stood facing down Will's Lucario. The two Pokemon stared each other down for a second, and then Brett shouted, "Infernape, Mach Punch!" at the same time Will ordered a Drain Punch. The two attacks collided and caused both to recoil, and a few good-natured passengers cheered. To the side, the two trainers were mock fighting, throwing light punches at each other that probably didn't hurt at all.

"Excuse me... excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse m- MOVE, BI-! Oops, sorry Ms. Rooden. My bad." Three figures pushed their way to the front of the crowd. The second one was a middle aged woman with graying brown hair and piercing gray eyes. The moment she reached the battle, she stormed up to the two trainers and shoved herself between them, causing them to fall to the ground. Instantly, their Pokemon stopped fighting and walked over to them.

"What do you think you're _doing_?" she snapped, sneering down at them. "Fighting in the presence of Lord and Lady Kai's daughter? Such impudence shall not be tolerate-"

"Yo, Minnie."

The first figure, the one who had been shouting at people to move, waltzed up to them, and both boys instantly relaxed at her familiarity. Orielle Soledea was well known at Camp for her bubbly and mischievous attitude, not to mention her uncanny habit to get out of any mess. The Sunyshore girl's sapphire eyes were sparkling with amusement as she placed one hand on her hip, gold ponytail whipping around as she examined her manicured nails. When the woman wasn't looking at her, she winked down at them, letting them know she would get them out of this alive.

Their attention was shifted away from her, though, when the third figure quietly approached from behind. She was a tiny thing, the very opposite of Orielle, with pale skin, wavy platinum blond hair, wide brown eyes and freckles. Neither of the boys recognized her, so they unconsciously stared at her until she flushed nervously, looking more paler than ever. 'Minnie' scowled at them until they looked away.

"Minerva," Orielle cut in sharply, drawing their attention back to her. "Remember your position." The boys stared at her. This wasn't one of Orielle's usual 'fake compliment' kind of plan. Generally, she would butter the person in authority up and feed them a false story or two before making her escape. What she was planning on doing now was totally beyond them.

"Very well, Miss Soledea," the older woman said crisply, curtsying. "Come, Angela." The pale girl didn't move, her attention directed at Will's Lucario. "_Angela!_" Minerva leaned forward, snatched the girl's wrist in her hand, and dragged her away.

Orielle sighed as she waved off the crowd. "Sorry about that, boys. My aunt and uncle wanted to send Angel to Camp this year, because they think it will be good for her sickness. But Uncle Bertie wouldn't let her unless she traveled with a governess. Minnie's rather good, but she's a bit of a snob sometimes. Anyways, I do believe that Aunt Ravynna will change her mind once she discovers that my diet consists mostly of junk food and pop..." Orielle said absently, twirling a lock of gold hair around her finger. "But anyway, you guys might want to hide. I may have called Minnie off, but that won't stop her from talking to a guard about your fight, if they haven't noticed it already."

_'I will personally take you and your Pokemon and toss you overboard!'_ Will thought remorsefully. '_Good grief, I should have listened to Lauren. Not that she needs the satisfaction of knowing she's right...'_

"Brett Kuso!" a feminine voice raged loudly somewhere to his right. The three of them turned to face a very ticked Kari as she lightly shoved people of her way. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, snap, Kari," Brett muttered as he jumped up, beckoning to his Infernape. "C'mon, Infernape, let's hit the road-"

"Oh, no you don't!" Will said gleefully, leaping up with him and grabbing onto Brett's shirt collar. "I still haven't extracted proper revenge for the Lauren comments earlier." As Kari came closer, Brett started struggling.

"Will, please, she'll kill me!" the younger boy pleaded.

"No, she won't," Will said assuringly. "Lecture you for a bit, yes, but we all know that Kari couldn't hurt a Caterpie if she wanted to." He shoved Brett into the path of the brunette girl, before taking a step back with Lucario and Orielle to observe the scene.

Brett looked back quickly as Kari stormed up next to him. "Orielle?"

The blonde shook her head, trying to hide her growing smile. "Sorry, Kuso, but you're on your own for this one." At that very moment, Kari poked Brett in the chest.

"Brett," she growled, cheeks pink, "What did you do this time?"

Orielle and Will exchanged amused looks, trying without much success to hold in their laughter. Someone laid a hand on Will's shoulder, causing him to jump a foot in the air. He spun around to face the security guard who had spoken to him earlier.

"Whatever it is," Will began quickly, taking a step back, "I had nothing to do with it."

"I'm sure, pretty boy," the guard chuckled. He then reached out and grabbed the back of Brett's shirt, and dragged him over. "Excuse me, miss," he said politely to Kari, who's scowl disappeared immediately. "Would you mind if I borrow this young man for a bit?"

"Of course not!" Kari said sweetly, and turned to give Brett a hard look before she walked away. "He's all yours." Orielle gave them both a small wave before following after her.

"Now then..." the guard began, smirking as he looked both boys in the eye. "How are your potato peeling skills, boys?"

* * *

As the buses that had driven them to a half-circle clearing drove out of sight, Arianna and Ilana Harveson started arguing fiercely, and not for the first time. The youngest Harveson sister, Rachel, and their friend Max Carson, exchanged looks of frustration as they failed in getting the two girls to shut up. Max ran a hand through his dyed white hair, and sighed, deciding to lean against a tree and wait until the fight blew over.

"Max!" someone exclaimed from across the clearing. Chrisie ran up to him, ebony curls whipping around her back as Lucas, Neo and Alicia followed. Max straightened up as he shot the girls small smiles and nodded at the boys.

"Where have you been all this time?" Chrisie demanded, placing a hand on her hip as she spoke. Her eyes were lit with excitement as she wagged a finger at him in a scolding manner. "You didn't say hi to me earlier!"

"Sorry, Christmas-" (Chrisie grimaced.) "-but I was busy trying to keep _these_ two from ripping each other apart." Max jerked a finger in the direction of Arianna and Ilana, who scowled at each other over top of Rachel's head. The moment Chrisie and co. had come over, Rachel had torn her sisters away from each other in hopes to spare them all from later embarrassment. Chrisie grinned.

"Well, I guess I can forgive you, but only if you help me settle an argument with Aqua Boy over here."

"_Aqua Boy?"_ Neo sputtered in the background, looking indignant. "...Actually, that sounds pretty cool. _Aqua Boy."_

"Sounds like a moisture meter if you ask me," Lucas commented absently, feeding his Plusle and Minun a tiny piece from the leftover cupcakes.

"You shouldn't be talking, Mr._ Lukey-Pukey."_

"Hey, now, that's-"

"Boys!" Alicia exclaimed, shoving her way between the two. "We are _trying_ to have a conversation over here!" She gestured to where several feet away Chrisie and Max had moved and were now talking avidly. Well, Chrisie, at least. Max was just nodding every once and a while as he listened.

Neo and Lucas blinked, and then turned to face her. Alicia rolled her eyes and grinned at them before pulling them over to Chrisie and Max.

"I'd have to agree with Chrisie on this one," he said quietly, sounding rather amused. He turned to Neo. "Most people would tell their friends about their captures right away, especially when it's something as serious as a Legendary. Did you really capture the Prince of the Sea?"

Neo muttered something under his breath, which faintly sounded like _"Yes, because it isn't like you_ always_ do," _before raising his voice and saying, "Actually, turns out it's the_ Princess_ of the Sea."

"You know, Neo," Chrisie said nonchalantly, "I didn't figure you were the type to catch a Legend, of all Pokemon."

"And I suppose Max is?" Neo grumbled, raising an eyebrow.

Arianna made a choking sound in the back of her throat as she knelt next to her backpack. Ilana backed away, and at the same time Rachel stepped towards her hesitantly.

"Hey, how'd you do that thing with the eyebrow-"

"Lucas, I don't think now is the time-"

"Hey, Arianna... You okay?" Rachel asked, and then quickly wondered if maybe she shouldn't have. Max, Chrisie, Neo, Lucas and Alicia turned towards the three Harveson sisters, looking concerned.

"I could get a water bottle from the bus, if you'd like," Chrisie offered, stepping around Max to look at the three sisters. Arianna shot the younger girl an icy glare, causing her to flinch in alarm, Neo and Lucas to step forward and Max to shoot an '_are you completely mental?' _look at his friend. Alicia glanced back and forth between the two groups, her steel-blue eyes wide with alarm.

Before any of them could make another move, a loud voice boomed amongst the adults at the northern end of the clearing.

"Alright, kiddos! Gather round!" Several people jumped at the sound, and everyone quickly gathered in front of them. "Welcome to the third year our fine establishment has been running! How are all of you today?" The man in question was Ryuu Sagelyn, a Dragon-Type specialist from Northern Unova. Lucas's eyes brightened at the sight of the middle aged man; since he was a child, he had a strong interest in Dragon type Pokemon, so naturally he quickly became a fan of Sagelyn.

"We're great, Mr. Sagelyn!" a couple of people chimed.

"Perfect!"

"'Mazing!"

"Aren't you Ryuuku Sagelyn from last month's _Unova Stars _magazine?"

"I went to a 5D concert last week with the Ultimate VIT Package, Mr. Sagelyn, and Lawrence said that you were-"

"Orielle, you went to a 5D concert? You lucky Ducklett-"

"Hey, Orielle, I hope you got me a souvenir!"

"Oh, Arceus! The Ultimate VIT Package, Riri? How'd you get 70 000 clams?"

"Yo, Ryuu-senpai! My friends and I tried out that muffin place you recommended last year, and you were right! It's awe-"

"Alright, kids, settle down!" Sagelyn laughed, "I'll speak with you all later. For now, I'd like to introduce this year's Co-Heads. Aurora, Rome?"

"Thanks, Ryuu. Hello everyone!" A young woman stepped up from the throng, her violet eyes twinkling in delight as she dragged a man around her age next to her. "It's great to meet you! I'm Aurorane Nyxen, but please, just call me Aurora. I'm one half of the Co-Head of Camp this year, it's a pleasure to meet you all." She gestured to the sandy-haired man next to her, who smiled broadly at the trainers.

"Romulus, but you must call me 'Sir' or 'Your Royal Awesomeness,'" he declared boldly as he jumped onto a nearby stump. "I am your king at this fine establishment, and from this point on, you shall all be my humble servants- ACK! Aurora!" Aurora rolled her eyes as she climbed onto the makeshift podium next to him, before promptly pushing him off. Behind them, Ryuu chuckled, and several of the other adults smiled at their colleagues' actions.

"You can call him Rom, Rome, or Rem," she said shortly, before frowning. "Unfortunately, we have bad news for you guys. The thing is... Camp isn't actually _here_."

A large flurry of angry outbursts grew in that second from the newcomers of the group. The 'veterans' simply sighed in response. Truth was, they were unfortunately used to this. The very reason that all the campers met up in Slateport in the first place was because Camp Legends never took place in the same Province each year, combined with the fact that there was always some sort of task they had to do before being allowed into Camp. Last year, Camp was set in the Olcane Province of Mikyo, a mountain region with active volcanoes only doubling the danger factor. The task just so happened to involve rock-climbing, live magma, bloodthirsty Zubats and a couple of waivers regarding mental and physical health.

"Some of you guys who have been to Camp before know what's happening right now, but I'll explain for the newbies," Romulus said, scratching the back of his head as the weight of several glares weighed him down. "Just because Camp is free, doesn't mean we just about let everyone in right away. We'll be testing you here, using everything from wilderness survival to your battle strategies. Our job is to make sure you can handle yourself out there."

Aurora clapped her hands in delight. "Well, to start, let's get you into groups of threes! Oh, and we already chose your groups, so no one is excluded. Rem, the list?"

"Alrighty!" Romulus exclaimed, brandishing a list he had pulled out of his pocket into the air. "Listen up, midgets! I'll only say this once!" Aurora smacked him again. "Rory! Okay, first team is Tyr, Avery and Canty. Second will be Joshua, Daniel, Sora, then Roxanne, Molly, Briana, and then- okay, you know what? Why don't we pass this around, you find your names and your group. Capeesh? If you're new, well, just ask someone." He gave the list to Jaden Namikaze of Viridian City, who located his name before passing it on to Mikaela Rider as he went to find Josef Borealus and Lucas.

_"Are you kidding me?" _Chrisie raged somewhere in the middle of the group. _"Ugh, Neo, go find Will. You're both in my group."_

_"Sweet!_

"Any questions while waiting?" Aurora called out, and several hands went up right away. She called on Pedro Borealus, an ten-year old with a fascination with Electric-Type Pokemon.

"Aurora-senpai," Pedro began, gold eyes wide awe. "How old are you?"

Next to him, his year-older cousin, Josef, smacked his shoulder. "Pedro," he scolded. "Nee-chan Glacie says you never ask a lady how old she is. Rory-senpai, how young are you?" Many people laughed at the two Borealus kids, and Aurora smiled.

_"Kendra and Sean Olson... aren't those the two violet haired kids who we saw earlier, Kame? Oh, I pity you, being stuck with that lot."  
_

"I'm afraid that's classified information, kids," she teased, and then she turned to call on Joshua Daniels, a quiet boy who, like Archer Fang, was known for being very artistic.

"Are there any rules, Miss Nyxen?"

It was Romulus who spoke this time, pushing a lock of hair away from his eye. "One, you can only use two Pokemon apiece, leaving six for one team. The rest you must leave with us, and don't worry because each PokeBall has your trainer code on it- we just run it through a machine to check the number and you'll get it back. You cannot use man-made items such as potions or Antidotes, meaning if your Pokemon gets Paralyzed or Poisoned, you're going to have to find your own way around that obstacle. Two teams can have a temporary alliance, but if they both reach Camp at the same time, the first person to cross the border's team will win. Your team can only qualify as complete if all team members are present when you reach the finish. You are allowed to use your Pokemon in helping you, of course, and of course, if you run into another team who is having trouble, we expect you to at least try to help. Hospitality is becoming a rare thing in our world today." He paused for a breath, looking at each of them before turning to Aurora. "I miss anything?"

Aurora shook her head. "I think that's it. Rome and I as well as the counselors will be watching as well," she added. "If a situation gets out of hand, have a Pokemon of yours launch an attack straight up into the sky- preferably a Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Hydro Pump, SolarBeam and such. We'll circle overhead and if we judge your situation to be really bad, then we'll come fetch you straight away. You have a day and a half from now, so that would be at 9 pm tomorrow we expect the last of you. Oh, and you see those folding tables over there?" Fifty heads turned in the direction of four folding tables where several stacks of maps and some containers filled with compasses lay. "Free maps and compasses. I recommend you get one of each. Camp's NorthEast from here."

They called on several others who asked about what Camp would be like, and then Aurora clapped her hands twice.

"If that's it, we'll give you five minutes to get into your teams and think up a plan. The moment I blow my whistle, you go. Don't wait for another word from us. Just go. Ready? Now!"

Towards the back of the crowd, Archer paled visibly. "Arceus, kill me now." Luna sauntered up to him, dragging Alexandria alongside her.

"Whoo!" Luna cheered the moment they were close enough. "Team Triple A for the win!"

"Team Triple A?" Archer asked, curious in spite of himself. "I understand Alexandria and I, but you..?"

Luna grinned. "Luna's only a nickname," she said easily. "My full name is Aiyana Selene Crescenta."

"We need a game plan," Alexandria cut in shortly. "What Pokemon are you bringing? I'll take my Charizard and Umbreon. Luna?"

"Medicham and Ditto. Archer?"

"My Porygon-Z."

Luna stared at him. "Is that your only Pokemon?" she inquired, tilting her head slightly so her auburn pigtails shifted to the side.

Archer shook his head, and his hand trailed to the belt where only two PokeBalls were clipped onto. "I have another, but I would prefer to keep it strictly for emergencies only." The two girls shrugged in response, and Alexandria took the five second silence that followed as an opportunity to speak up again.

"So we only use one of our Pokemon. If there is ever an chance we get separated from each other, we can use our second Pokemon to search for help while the first stays with you, just in case. I've worked with compasses before- I'll use it to get our bearings, Luna can use her Ditto to replicate the map just in case, and Archer- you're good with maps, right?" Archer nodded, and Alexandria started again. "So you're in charge of finding the paths."

Suddenly, a shrill whistle echoed through the clearing. Alexandria's head snapped up towards the front, where Aurora had a hand on her hip and a violet plastic whistle in her mouth, and then she grabbed hold of Archer and Luna's hands and pulled them towards the forest without saying another word.

* * *

Kame sighed as she carefully propped herself up against a nearby tree. It wasn't as if they were going anywhere at the moment and she would surely need the energy to catch up to the feisty violet hair 'twins' who she had been partnered up with. At the moment, they were far too busy arguing over which way was northeast to even acknowledge the fact that there was a third member to their group. Her Swablu gave her a concerned look from her perch at the top of Kame's head, cooing softly as Kame closed her eyes.

She hadn't been resting for too long when she heard a noise from deep within the forest.

_'Biii!'_

Wondering if perhaps she was just imagining it, she opened her good eye and glanced around. A couple of feet away, Kendra and Sean were still arguing over the map, and were engaged in a tug of war contest with their compass.

_'BII!'_

_'It's not like they'll miss me,' _Kame assured herself as she eyed her Mightyana and Vulpix's PokeBalls resting at her feet. _'And if I have my Pokemon with me, I should be fine...'_ Deciding she had nothing to lose, she picked up the PokeBalls and clipped them onto her belt loop. Quickly and quietly she slipped away from the Olson siblings, venturing towards the sound she had heard earlier until the she could no longer hear Kendra's indignant shrieks.

"Maybe it's a Pokemon?" she whispered to her Swablu as she heard a loud roar not far away. Deciding that maybe she should at least be slightly cautious, she turned to the nearest tree and reached for the lowest branch. The moment she had firmly perched herself on a sturdy branch a good distance off the ground, she heard the cry again and turned her head back down to the west. Pushing away some leaves, she had a good view of what was happening on the forest floor. A muscular man was yelling commands at his Houndoom, Tyranitar and Kangaskhan, who were simulaneously fighting a strange Pokemon Kame had never seen before. But despite that fact and that she didn't have her PokeDex with her, she recognized what the strange green creature was right away.

_'That's... not...' _she began to think, looking stunned. Then her anger got the better of her, and she pulled a rock she had been playing with back in the clearing out of her pocket. Before she realized what she was doing, she had taken aim and chucked the smooth pebble straight at the man's face, nailing him on the forehead.

"What-" the man started, and in his split second of distraction, the green Pokemon zoomed off. "Hey, get back here!" He aimed an angry kick at the Houndoom. "After it, idiots!" The three Pokemon stared at him coldly, not making any move to chase after their former target.

"If that's what you want," he snarled. He dashed forward up to the Kangaskhan before she could react, and from her pouch plucked a small figure that started wailing the moment it left its mother. The Kangaskhan roared angrily lunging for her baby, but the man was quicker and he moved away from her. "If you want your baby back, go after_ it._" They stared each other down, trainer and Pokemon, before Kangaskhan snarled and lumbered away. The man pulled two Ultra Balls from his pocket and returned the Houndoom and the Tyranitar, and then deposited the baby Kangaskhan into a cage that Kame hadn't noticed before.

Pulling out two more PokeBalls, the man released a Charizard, which he climbed onto and ordered to hover in the air. From his last PokeBall came the one Pokemon Kame knew she could do nothing against- a Zangoose.

Biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming in terror and attracting the attention of the hunter, Kame idly traced the edge of the bandage covering her right eye while watching as the Charizard slowly gained altitude and then eventually disappear out of sight. Careful not to make a single sound, Kame dropped lightly down from the tree and ran in the direction she had saw the Kangaskhan go.

Suddenly realizing how ridiculous she was being, trying to track a Pokemon on her own, she unclipped the first PokeBall on her belt and pushed the button, trying to make as little noise as she could as she released her starter, a Vulpix.

Vulpix sniffed around a bit, before immediately dashing off somewhere to the right. Once more, Kame recognized the sound she had hearing earlier as she followed after the Fire-Type, jumping over sprawling tree roots and ducking under wildly splayed branches. For a moment, she considered asking her Vulpix to rest for a minute, but it was already out of hearing distance, dancing at the edge of a small break in the trees near a small shrine. On the opposite edge of the clearing, there stood a footpath.

Kame instantly collapsed to her knees, breathing heavily. Vulpix trotted over to her at first, looking at its trainer in concern, but then turned back to look at the strange shrine, which was glowing a faint green. Moments after, Kame regained her breath and slowly crawled over to the shrine.

"Odd," she murmured, looking dazed. "It's kinda like the Ilex Shrine..."

As she reached out a small hand to touch the odd carvings on the shrine, a sharp screech pierced her mind. Vulpix jumped and spun around, taking an offensive stance in order to protect her mistress if need be. Suddenly, the creature the hunter was chasing after burst through a bush into the clearing and towards the shrine, the Kangaskhan not too far behind it.

_'Bii!' _the creature yelled, and just as Kame turned to face it, a blue light rippled from its body and out through the trees. Everything seemed to freeze for a second, and Kame took in the scene before her- Vulpix halfway into a Quick Attack, the Kangaskhan just releasing a Hyper Beam in their direction. In that frozen second, Kame finally took the time to take in what exactly the creature before her was.

_Time's a funny thing._

A bright light washed over the forest as Kame, Vulpix and the Time Traveller, the mysterious Celebi, disappeared from the year 2012.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about you having a Shaymin, yet Lucas knew about it somehow before the rest of us."

"Neo," Chrisie replied, looking frustrated, "You probably would have just blabbed about it to the whole world without consulting me. Remember you and Manaphy? And whatever I tell Lucas isn't really any of your business. Alicia's not my only best friend."

Will nodded in agreement as he pushed a crop of tall grass out of his way. He walked at the front of the group, Lucario next to him, as they slowly but steadily made their way NorthWest. In his hands he held their group compass and map, fingers still sore from all the potatoes he and Brett had been assigned with peeling not long ago. Behind him, Chrisie carried Shayia in her arms as she gingerly avoided a Rattatta that stumbled onto the tiny footpath in the grass, which was so abnormally long Will, who was the tallest in their group, could hardly see over.

In dead last, Neo and his Manaphy trudged, the aqua haired boy's nose buried in a book, not really paying attention to what his Pokemon was doing, and only looking up to check he was still with his group and to occasionally talk. Suddenly, Will stopped moving and Chrisie bumped into him, causing Shayia to squeak in alarm and Neo to be knocked onto the ground after bumping into Chrisie. Manaphy leaped over to him, looking worried, but Neo waved her off as he stood and brushed himself off.

Will turned his head to look at him. "We've found the clearing," he said lightly, and began walking again. Chrisie followed after him, as did Neo. When he finally caught up to them, they were standing at the edge of an oval shaped clearing, looking around.

Chrisie jogged ahead of them towards a clump of Gracidea flowers, and then called out to them, "We're going the right way. I know a short cut from here." She kneeled down and pulled a Gracidea flower from the patch, and whispered something like a prayer before holding it out to Shayia in offering. Before Shayia could move, however, Will ran up to her.

He had heard it before he saw it. A sharp inhale coming from the north of where they stood, the sound of energy being compacted into one small area, as well as a suspicous blue aura rippling from that direction. He seized Chrisie's arm, ignoring her loud cry of protest and dragged her to the left, Lucario following him.

As he stopped several paces away, Chirise immediately ripped herself from his grasp, glaring at him. "What was that for?" she cried indignantly. Neo and Manaphy rushed over to them, looking concerned and a bit suspicious of the Mahogany Town Trainer.

Before he could answer, a Hyper Beam burst into the clearing, burning a trench into the spot where Chrisie stood only moments before. The three trainers gaped at it for a second, before letting out yelps of fear and scrambling for cover as angry roars grew in the distance, increasing in volume as its owner neared the clearing.

Struggling for breath from behind a conveniently placed outcrop of rocks, Will turned to the others and said quickly, "Well, I guess one of us has to check it out." He paused for a second. "I nominate Neo!"

Neo made a sputtering sound, looking offended. "I believe you're mistaken William. I'm far too important on this mission to put myself in such danger! Chrisie?"

Chrisie raised an eyebrow, having recovered from the shock of Will grabbing her so suddenly, and looked amused at their expressions. She raised Shayia up to eye level and said simply, "I'm with child."

The Gratitude Pokemon deadpanned. :Send the Water-Type.:

At their feet, Manaphy stared at them with a terrified look on her face, and when she found comfort in none, resorted to falling onto Neo's feet in a dead faint. They stared at her for a minute, before Neo pulled a PokeBall out and returned her.

"Run?"

"Run."

* * *

"Well, this may prove to be a bit of a problem..." Neo observed idly as he kicked a loose stone into Farona's Canyon, which was stretched smackdab in the middle of the Faron Province. He and Will bent their heads over it, watching as the rock finally landed, twenty or so seconds later, at the bottom, a small thump echoing through.

"Well, no shi-"

"Ah ah ah!" Neo jumped up, slapping a hand over Will's mouth. Will gave him a questioning look as he pushed Neo's hand off. "Swearing in front of children?" Manaphy stared up at them innocently from the ground. Will rolled his eyes and turned to address Chrisie, who had been silent during the exchange. He blinked slowly, shocked at what he saw.

Chrisie seemed to be working herself into a crisis. She rocked slowly back and forth on the heels of her feet, eyes wide and expression blank. Her breathing seemed heavier as well, not to mention she seemed to be close to tears. But the strangest part of all was that she didn't move away as Neo walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Darn, I totally forgot." If Neo hadn't been so against swearing, he probably would have cursed under his breath. "I'm so sorry, Crys. Come on, Will, we have to find another way." He turned Chrisie around and began trekking back to were they had came from, almost having to push the girl along with him.

"Neo, are you crazy?" Will exclaimed. "Going that way will lead us straight to whatever the heck was back there!"

"Will, you saw what happened with Chrisie back there? She's deathly afraid of heights. A few years back, before camp, she was visiting some friends of hers in Hoenn. One of them had just captured a wild Swellow. It tried attacking them the moment it got out of its ball. They tried forcing it back into the PokeBall, but it rejected it. You know how Chrisie can play the leaf whistle? Well, she tried playing a song to calm it down, but it didn't work."

"Don't tell me..."

"She went too close and the Swellow snapped out of its calm. It nearly ended up carrying her out of Hoenn, but two of them chased them down on their Pokemon."

Turning to the right, Neo stormed down a path nearly hidden by a clump of trees. Will briefly wondered how he knew it was there before following after them, deciding not to question the Oblivia boy's methods.

"Oh, great. Just what we needed," Neo scowled.

A Kangaskhan lumbered onto the path in front of them.

And most importantly, its pouch was empty.

* * *

**By the looks of it, I'm going to need a third chapter to introduce everyone. [I wish I knew what I was in for when I started this, lol.] But daijobou, guys, I'll fit everyone in eventually.**  
**And, if you guys get reaallly impatient while waiting, occasionally, I post a spoiler or two for the next chappie on my profile. Just do ctrl plus f and type in 'previews.' In that section I'll also post the full list of teams sometime before the next chapter.**

**Oh, and if you're a fan of Pokemon Special/Hunger Games, maybe you should think about checking out one of the stories I'm writing. [OH, NO] It's not a crossover, but it's inspired by the HGs. I haven't posted it yet, [mainly because I don't have a title for it, help? XD Preview on my profile.] but maybe when I do you could consider it?**

**Speaking of Pokemon Special, there _will _be some appearances by the DexHolders but only _mentions_ of the anime gang.  
**

**Notes: **

**~Over the March Break I went to Toronto, ON (yes, I'm Canadian-Filipino, EH?) with my mom, aunt and two cousins. On the way there, my cousin John was annoying my cousin Allaina, and she asked me to hit him. My exact words were, 'Well, I would hit him for you, but I don't hit girls.' That's where what Will said to Brett was from. [Everyone else was like, 'Oooh...' XD] Sorry. Just felt like adding this.  
**

**~Bella already knew about Archer from Luna, but since Archer was rarely seen outside of Camp activities, she hadn't formally met him yet. She only became aware of who he was when she looked at his sketchbook. [Archer has been at Camp since the first year, when he was around thirteen-ish.]**

**~5D - 1D. Niall sounds like 'Nile River.' Lawrence, St. Lawrence River. Ergo, Lawrence of 5D. =D  
**

**~VIT - Very Important Trainer. 200 Poke[dollars] = 1 dollar in real life. The VIP package for 1D's concert is about 350 bucks a pop. I hope I did my math right...**

**~I have never been to a camp. Besides, CL only has about 50 or so campers, so they don't need to go along with a proper system. [I hope. XD] So the Co-Head basically supervises the whole thing and is an instructor as well. Ciela's parents and uncle founded the camp. They take care of all the paperwork while Rome and Aurora have the actual experience.**

**~There are actually four guys who are interested in Chrisie. She loves helping to matchmake, but when it comes to her own feelings and people who like her, she's totally oblivious, and she doesn't really understand what goes on when guys fight over her.  
**

**Next time on CLC: Chapter 3... "Bustin' Down the Walls" [Title may change.]  
**


End file.
